


AKA Late Night Meetings

by Preelikeswriting



Series: Penny and Dime [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen, It's angry Jessica so..., Matt should really know better, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preelikeswriting/pseuds/Preelikeswriting
Summary: Matt pays a visit to a murderer who managed to just walk away. She's not what he was expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fishsticksupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fishsticksupreme).



> When Jessica and Matt first meet

Jessica was already regretting falling asleep at her desk. Her spine ached and there was a painful crick in her neck from the angle she had been lying at. The strong smell of whiskey in the air told her that she had fallen asleep bottle in hand and had a new spill to clean. Or not clean. Or maybe make Malcolm clean. Maybe she would just ignore it and go back to sleep, she was already sore and it wasn’t like a few more hour would make it that much worse. Because hey, tonight was the first time in weeks that she hadn’t been having nightmares, she might as well take advantage of that while she coul- 

 

Jessica froze. Why was she awake? If it hadn’t been nightmares that had woken her, then what? She tensed as she did her best to scan her apartment looking for what could have pulled her out of the first peaceful sleep she gotten in weeks.

 

“I can tell you’re awake, there’s no need to pretend otherwise Miss Jones.” Came a voice from out of the shadows of the dark room.

 

_ Behind and to the left _ her brain supplied. Using her strength she pushed out from her desk and swung to make contact with the intruder only barely able to see him as jumped out of the way of her punch. Planting her back against the wall she grabbed an empty bottle sitting along the window sill and smashed it sending out a spray of glass.

 

“I don’t know who the fuck you think you are, but you better get out of my apartment of I will drive this bottle through your goddamn throat!” She hissed at the unmoving intruder still unable to make out his features in the low light. Jessica lunged forward to meet the man attacking just as much with her fists as with her makeshift weapon. She knew she wasn’t the smoothest fighter in the world, but she was fast. Her inability to land a solid hit felt wrong, and filled by the knowledge that the man was hardly a normal fighter she switched tactics. Lunging at the wall just to the intruders right she used the surface to push off of and used her strength to catch the man off guard. She heard him gasp as they hit the ground hard, his head slamming against the apartments wooden floors. She pinned his arms down as they struggled, only to have the wind knocked out of her as he brought his knees up into Jessica’s back getting her to release him.

 

She gasped as the man held her up against the wall as she twisted trying to break his hold. A wave of light darted across the room courtesy of a passing vehicle below her window, and for the first time during their fight she managed to make out the fact of her attacker. 

 

“The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen,” She gasped in exsertion. Daredevil was strong, but he was no Luke. “To what do I own the great pleasure of your company?” With that she managed to land a kick to the vigilantes midsection and send him flying. She staggered as she found herself back on solid ground reaching up to wipe the blood away from her mouth where her lip had split in the struggle. She walked over to where he lay shaking of pieces of plaster that had fallen from the ceiling, limping slightly as she went.

 

Daredevil pushed himself off the ground and lunged at her but she caught him in the chest and shoved him back into the ground. For all his considerable skill, he was no match for her unrestrained strength she noted with satisfaction. It seemed the Devil was human after all.

 

The man rolled on to his side teeth clenched in pain but Jessica couldn’t find it in herself to feel sympathy for the man, he had just broken into her apartment after all. Grabbing him by the collar of his ridiculous red suit she dragged him upright and up into her desk chair and locked his wrists behind him with a pair of handcuffs, which she may or may not have stolen the last time a beat cop had tried to bring her in for a drunken disorderly. Grabbing him by his chin she jerked his head to face her. Fixing him with a look of disgust she reached up to pull off his mask.

 

“Don’t!” He gasped out.

 

She narrowed her eyes at him coldly. “And why the fuck would I listen to you?” she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she ripped the horned leather off and tossed it onto her desk.

 

She supposed that anyone else would be shocked by how mundane the man under the mask looked, but not her. Normal people were just as capable of crazy as everyone else. She nearly snorted as she took in the collection of cuts and scars that littered his face. unbeatable monster her ass, he looked like he had just got done losing a cage match with a brick wall. Her eyes casually scoped out his face committing it to memory. She paused for a moment as her vision moved upwards settling on his blank, too wide eyes.

 

“Huh, so you’re a fellow member of the rapidly expanding freak club” she said sarcastically. “We should get T-shirts.”

 

“I’m nothing like you,” he hissed. “You’re a murderer.”

 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of the chair and jerked it so it was shakily balanced on it’s back legs, his feet unable to touch the ground. Jessica leaned in so that she was just out of headbutting range. “I’ve done a lot of shit in my life buddy,” She whispered. “But I’ve seen they police reports of the carnage you’ve left behind, so you have no right to judge me for what I’ve done, and If you happen to be referring to the incident with that Limey Cocksucker on the dock I think you will find him to be a raping, murdering, life ruining bastard. That wasn’t murder, that was pest control.”

 

With that she dropped the chair back down on all fours and turned away to grab an unopened bottle on the counter. “You, don’t get to decide that! The law-” he yelled at her retreating back.

 

_ “The law doesn’t work that way!” _ she snapped. “The law isn’t built to deal with people like him Devil boy.” she added quieter as she took a long drink.

 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked voice tinged with mixed disbelief and curiosity. “You mean he’s-”

 

“Like I said, it’s a rapidly expanding club.”

 

“What-”

 

“Mind control.” She took another drink. “He could make you do whatever he wanted.”

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

She raised an eyebrow at that. “About as impossible as a circus reject blind man beating up criminals in alleyways?”

 

He gave a laugh. “It’s more common than you would think.”

 

She dragged her client chair across the floor of the office taking note of how the man flinched and the uncomfortably loud noise of it sliding across the wood. “So.” She paused. “What are you here for? I mean clearly, you’ve got some issues with me, but I’m falling to see a cohesive plan. I mean, what were you gonna do to me? Bash my skull in as retribution? Hogtie me and dump me on the steps of the precinct and hope that this time they inexplicably decide to arrest me? Lock me up in whatever sex torture dungeon you stole that suit from?”

 

Jessica grinned at the indignant look that came across his face at the last one. 

 

“There are weird rumors about you Miss Jones, you’ve been on my radar for awhile now.”

 

_ “Lucky me. _ ” she muttered.

 

Daredevil continued on like he hadn’t heard her. “And after the incident at the docks, I couldn’t ignore you any longer, I had to see for myself. I had to insure that you weren't a threat. And I can’t say I’m convinced you’re not.” He finished darkly. Jessica wasn’t impressed.

 

“Christ, Claire was right. You really are the most goddamn morally charged person imaginable.” she laughed a little as a look of shock painted across his face. 

 

“You know Claire?”

 

Jessica shrugged, “Stitched me up once or twice, first time we met she saved my friends life. Ever since she quit her job over the shit that went down at the hospital, she’s been around here a lot. Her rule is, I get hurt and need to get bandaged up, she gets my booze cut for whatever job I get hurt on. She says it's so she can stay stocked up on supplies, but I’m fairly certain Malcolm and her have a secret partnership going on behind my back to steal the fun from my life”

 

It was clear by the look on the vigilantes face he didn’t know what to make of her, not that was her biggest concern, she just wanted him out of her apartment.

 

“Look, do you want me to call her or something? Because I was sleeping, and I would really like to get back to doing that.” She noted that Devil Boy seemed to be considering her proposition so she slid her phone of the kitchen counter and scrolled down to speed dial number four (the other spots being Take-out, Trish, and Malcolm respectively) and called. It took three rings for Claire to pick up on the other end of the line.

 

_ “Where are you, and how bad are you hurt?”  _ Came Claire’s voice just as calm and professional as always.

 

“I’m fine Claire. However, I happen to have a now unmasked devil themed vigilante handcuffed in my office who seems a little banged up.”

 

“ _ Shit.” _

 

“Yep.So if you wouldn’t mind telling him not to bash my skull in, that would be greatly appreciated. We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot.”

 

Jessica heard a sigh on the Claire’s side  _ “Put him on.” _

 

Jessica walked over to him holding the phone up to his ear so he could hear. She zoned out as they spoke, Daredevil’s agitated self-righteous tones fading into the background as she tried to calculate how long she had till Malcolm broke in to make coffee, only taking the phone back after her Friendly Neighborhood B&E cleared his throat. She shook her head and put the phone back up to her head.

 

_ “You can let him go Jess, he’s agreed to stay out of your business.” _

 

“No offence, but what kind of guaranty I’m I getting that he’s going to keep his word?” Jessica asked.

 

A small laugh came from Claire's end “Don’t _ worry, I told him that if he didn’t back off I’d let him bleed out next time he get’s himself shot.”  _ Jess grinned.

 

“Thanks.” and with that she hung up the call.

 

She turned to face him taking on finial analyzing look before walking over to her desk to extract the handcuff key glad to be done with this. He stood up slowly, his back clearly hurting from their fight and his subsequent position, before making his way to the window in the hallway. He pushed up on the pane of glass and It slid open without resistance.

 

“You should really get this lock fixed.” 

 

Jessica leveled a glare at him.

 

He paused for a second as he looked as if he was about to leave. “You should be careful Miss Jones.” He slipped his mask back over his face. “There are other people beyond me out here who work outside that law. I can’t speak for them, but I’m not sure how forgiving they would be of you.”

 

“You talking about the “Punisher”?”

 

He nodded.

 

She just shrugged. “Well If it comes to that, we’ll just see what happens then.” grinning she added, “Hell, who knows? I might even end up inviting him in for a drink.”

  
  



End file.
